As computers and other electronic devices advance, these devices are evolving to be more multifunctional. For example, as portable and handheld computers have increased in processor power, screen resolution, and screen size, they have become capable of functioning as multimedia platforms that may be used to play music, movies, or games. Similarly, digital cameras and camcorders may store video files which, when the device is connected to a television, monitor, or computer, may be played by the device. As another example, music players and other audio playback devices may be used to play stored audio files on a connected computer or stereo system.
In some instances, users may prefer to utilize these electronic devices with specific controls or accessories. For example, a user may prefer a gaming experience using a game controller or interface similar to that employed when using a dedicated gaming console. Similarly, a user watching video or listening to music stored on a portable electronic device may desire to use a familiar remote control or interface.
However, to the extent that portable and handheld computers, as well as other types of portable electronic devices, are designed to be easily and conveniently transported, it is inconvenient to carry separate equipment, such as controllers, cables, connectors, and so forth, with the device. Similarly, to the extent that the portable electronic devices may use insertable memory media, such as memory cards or sticks, it may be undesirable to carry additional, loose media with the device.